Como NO enamorarse
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Él era el chico al que ambos slytherins se le habían confesado, y él había aceptado a uno de ellos. Pero cometió un error, olvido que ambos eran los mejores amigos de pequeños, y tarde o temprano le volvería a ver.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos:_

_Bueno, anairamellark18 me comentó que quería un tipo de historia especifica en los reviews de mi fanfic. (No les digas XD quiero que sea una sorpresa el trama- Aunque creo que yo misma ya me queme) Y como yo misma prometí que si me pedian una historia la haría, decidí empezarla lo más pronto posible._

_Ella , junto a KyleEverdeen con su review en De veelas y amores, me ayudaron a darle una trama a una historia que tenía ya pensada pero no estructurada aún. ¿KyleEverdeen te molesta si uso tu review como parte del fanfic? Espero que no. Pero si lo hace envíame un review o un PM para no utilizarlo._

_Y bueno son las 3:45 am aquí donde estoy escribiendo, así que me iré a dormir. O lo intentaré. _

_Espero que les guste y me despido._

_De todo corazón para ustedes._

_Freya Uchiha. _

* * *

><p><strong>COMO NO ENAMORARSE<strong>

_**(O hacer todo lo contrario)**_

**Por Freya Uchiha**

**1.- No te olvides de su mejor amigo. O el que era su mejor amigo.  
><strong>

-_Me gustas Potter-escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy parado frente a él. El rubio llevaba dos meses de haber sido declarado libre, pero pese a eso, no era muy bien recibido en el mundo mágico y Harry solo lo había visto una vez en sus juicios, así que no supo el porqué de su tan inesperada visita a la escuela de aurores y su posterior confesión.  
><em>

_Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Por un momento pensó que era una broma , pero la mirada determinada de Malfoy le hizo darse cuenta que no. Que lo decía en serio.  
><em>

_Joder._

_Harry no supo que responder y su mirada se desvío al edificio donde estudiaba. Ginny y Hermione estaban adentro y se dirigian justo hacia ellos, sin darse cuenta de lo que iban a interrumpir. Malfoy también lo vio y su mirada empezó a denotar ansiedad, y Harry supo que si ellas se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando sería humillante, aún más, para Malfoy._

_-Verás yo- su brazo siendo jalado mientras era abrazado le dijo a Harry que había tardado demasiado en comenzar y Ginny ya le había dado su efusivo abrazo. Ellos eran novios desde hace un mes y con culpabilidad miró a Malfoy. El rubio había abierto ligeramente la boca y entonces se mordió el labio superior. _

_-Malfoy-dijo ella con una mueca y él se la devolvió con una fría mirada._

_-Weasley- fue lo único que dijo._

_-¿Hay alguna razón para que estés molestando a mi novio?_

_Harry vio como Malfoy trató de esconder una mueca de dolor y cerró las manos en puños. Hermione miró atentamente la escena y el rubio slytherin entonces lo miró a los ojos esperando algo, lo que sea._

_Él no dijo nada._

_-No aparentemente no la hay._

_Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Harry se aceleró mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse. Por algun razón le supo a miedo. Alejandose de la pelirroja y la castaña dio algunos pasos hacia él.  
><em>

_-Malfoy, lo siento.-murmuró bajito.  
><em>

_Para Hermione y para Ginny, era sin duda una disculpa por el comportamiento de la pelirroja o por lo que sea que había pasado antes de su llegada. Para Harry y Draco era un rechazo total a su confesión y todo lo que ello podía aplicar.  
><em>

_-Esta bien-dijo el rubio sin mirarle y con un tono suave. Harry supo que era un tono herido- Era bastante obvio lo que sucedería_

_Harry entornó los ojos sintiendose mal por él y quiso alcanzarlo cuando su brazo fue atrapado por Ginny, quien tomó el brazo de Hermione también para dirigirse adentro. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y vió como era alcanzado por Parkinson, que al parecer había esperado a la distancia. Cuando los ojos verdes de ella lo encontraron, pudo ver el reproche escondido ahí. Parkinson, que siempre había querido que el principe de plata le correspondiera, le parecía reprochar el rechazar lo que ella quería con toda el alma. Malfoy volteó a verla y la llamó, cortando la silenciosa platica y sus siluetas desaparecieron a lo lejos.  
><em>

_Semanas después, Draco se había marchado de Inglaterra._

* * *

><p>Un sueño-murmuró Harry y se acomodó en la cama.<p>

Cuando despertó no le asombró que el otro lado de la cama estuviera vacía. Vivía solo después de todo. Tampoco le sorprendió que al bajar, Blaise estuviera preparando el desayuno, pues a veces llegaba a desayunar. Cuando el moreno le sonrió, Harry lo miró con una emoción pensativa.

_Quien habría dicho que los slytherin podían ser tan cálidos._

-Buenos días Harry- saludó el moreno dandole un pequeño beso-¿Dormiste bien?

Harry asintió y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Sucede algo?-escuchó que le decían.

Alzando la mirada, el moreno se preguntó porque nunca había escuchado hablar de Malfoy en todo este tiempo y si el italiano, que había sido uno de los más cercanos en su momento al rubio, sabía de su confesión. Se preguntó como había llegado al punto de estar saliendo con el moreno frente a él, cuando irónicamente fue el principe de slytherin, su mejor amigo, quien se confesó primero.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?-murmuró alegremente el italiano- Hoy Draco vuelve a Inglaterra.

Harry tragó dificultosamente su comida.

-¿Malfoy?

-Ajam.

-Pansy volverá también-le comentó mientras terminaba rápidamente su comida. Creo que se quedaran con Theo.

Entonces volteando, vio la mirada consternada de Harry.

-Él es grandioso Harry. No creo que le moleste que estemos saliendo. Lo superará.

Harry asintió dificilmente y tomó un pedazo de pan. Blaise lo vió como una señal de nervios y le tomó la mano firmemente.

-Todo irá bien Harry-lo convenció-Para que veas que no pasa nada, los he invitado a cenar para que conozcan a mi poderoso novio-dijo en tono coqueto- Y luego podremos festejar. En privado. Bien, te veo en la noche- Se despidió- Los inefables debemos llegar temprano. No somos como los aurores.

Aunque la broma era divertida en ocasiones, hoy no lo era.

_Los invite a cenar_

Con la sensación de vomitar, Harry se preparó para ir al cuartel de aurores y había estado a punto de salir cuando el teléfono, que había instalado Harry, sonó.

-Bueno- contestó un poco apurado, pues eran las 8:45 y el debía estar en el cuartel a las 9.

-_Hola-escuchó la voz de una chica y frunció el ceño. ¿Blaise le estaba poniendo el cuerno? -¿Blaise?_

-Blaise no está, soy...

-_Oh- rió la chica.-debes ser su flamante y poderoso novio. Soy Pansy Parkinson-se escuchó del otro lado_

-Pansy Parkinson-repitió.

-_Pans, me estoy congelando-escuchó una elegante voz y su corazón latió con fuerza. Era él. Era Malfoy. Sujetó con fuerza el teléfono y contuvo la respiración-¿Te ha dicho ya si puede venir? Joder. Olvidé lo frío que se ponía este lugar. Theodore Nott va a ser calcinado si no estoy en casa pronto.  
><em>

_-Espera Drake, no está. Es su novio._

_-Ah-escuchó la risa de Draco y no pudo evitar sonreir suavemente.- El poderoso y flamante novio de Blaise._

Novio de Blaise.

La sonrisa desapareció de Harry. Iba a cenar frente a Draco Malfoy, el chico que se le confesó hace unos años, para ser presentado como el novio de su mejor amigo. Harry simplemente no tenía excusas. Blaise era un slytherin, al igual que Malfoy. Era rico, al igual que Malfoy. Era atractivo, tanto como Malfoy. Se sentía tan hipócrita.

Había pasado 4 años, pensó. No era la gran cosa. Malfoy debió enamorarse de más gente, quizá salía con Parkinson después de todo. Se estaba preocupando por algo estúpido.

Apretó el teléfono.

-_¿Hola? ¿Hola?-escuchó el llamado de la chica. -Creo que se descompuso.-pareció comentarle al otro. -¿Qué hacemos? No se usar esta cosa.  
><em>

_Silencio_

_-Yo estoy peor en eso de las cosas muggles. Ni me mires_

Harry casi rió.

Casi.

Esta bien, lo hizo. De alguna manera había extrañado el tono de voz de Malfoy.

_-Intentemos con Theo otra vez._

_-Pero..._

-Lo lamento. Necesito ir a trabajar-dijo lo menos inseguro que pudo.

_-Creo que está funcionando Draco- comentó con un tono de alegría.-¿Entonces, Blaise no está?__  
><em>

_-Mmm no. Fue a trabajar. En el departamento de misterios.  
><em>

_-Oh, cierto. Disculpa, ¿con quien estoy hablando?_

Él respondió rapidamente.

-_¿Con quién?_

-Con Harry Potter.-dijo finalmente.

_Algo cayendo. _

_-Harry Potter-repitió fríamente. _

_-¿Potter?¿Qué pasa con Potter? ¿Pans estás bien?_

_-Es su novio._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Potter-gritó.-¡Potter es el maldito novio de Blaise!. _

_-Potter es novio de Blaise -repitió sin emociones el otro.-¿Pansy? ¿Dónde vas?  
><em>

_-A un hotel, cabaña, caja, lo primero que encuentre hasta que Theo se desocupe.-Escuchó Harry- Si Blaise cree que voy a poner un pie en la misma casa que ese estúpido cuatro ojos está equivocado. Y si cree que dejaré que tú vayas, también. ¡Por eso ni Theo sabe quien es el maldito novio de Blaise! Me voy a encargar que Theo tampoco vaya, esto es...  
><em>

_-_Pansy calmate__

¿Ellos sabrían que no colgaron el teléfono?

_-¿Calmarme? _

_-Pans esta bien._

_-No esta bien para nada. _

_-Es su novio, nosotros no hemos estado lo suficiente para saber porque o como funciona esto._

Se oía tan razonable en la voz de Malfoy.

_-¡Es un traidor!_

_-Pans, no pasa nada, mira podemos ir a Malfoy Manor. Está cerrada y con un poco de polvo pero podemos tratar de.._

_-¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es por eso..._

_-¿Entonces por qué? Pansy. Pansy regresa. Demonios, ¿Es en serio?. Jodido Blaise. _¡Pansy!__

Harry no creía que todo estaría bien.

Siguió escuchando. Ruido. Un golpe seco.

_-¿Señor está bien?-se escuchó la voz de alguien más. -Esa chica le lanzó una bola de fuego._

_-No era a mí. Era al teléfono-se oyó la voz adolorida del rubio. _

_-¡Está sangrando! ¡Llamen a San Mungo!  
><em>

-Malfoy ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

_-_¿Potter? _- se escuchó del otro lado.- No le digas a Blaise que estamos en Inglaterra. Dile que llamamos porque surgió un improvisto- dijo fría y formalmente, acabando con ese tono cálido con el que le había estado hablando a Parkinson.-Seguimos en Francia o algo así. Inventale algo._

-Yo...

-_No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes. _

-No era mi intención que...

_-Oye- se escuchó que le decía a alguién mas- ¿Sabes como terminar la llamada en esta cosa?_

_-Claro, solo tiene que presionarle a..._

_-_Fin de la llamada- le comunicó el aparato.-Por favor cuelgue e intente comunicarse en otro momento.

Suspirando, Harry colgó su propio teléfono. Entonces se dirigió a la jaula, donde una pequeña lechuza se encontraba y le ató un pequeño pergamino que escribió rápidamente.

Esa noche él no sería el poderoso y flamante novio de Blaise.

Y desde ese día no creía que Blaise, pudiera ver a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo no hago lucro con ellos. Solo me distraigo y los distraigo_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Hola a todos:_

_No tengo mucho que decir hoy, excepto que tengo sueño pero no creo que eso les interese jaja. Pero quería dejarles el capi de esta historia para actualizar Entre destinos y coincidencias. Ya actualice Pasado, El camino para llegar a ti y ahora éste. ¿Me falta actualizar otro? En fin espero que les guste y me dejen un review aunque sea para saludar ;). Cuidense y suerte con los examenes, ya casi acaba el semestre. Y la semana, echenle ganas, yo se que pueden. _

_Con cariño para ustedes._

_ Freya Uchiha :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>COMO NO ENAMORARSE<strong>

_**(O hacer todo lo contrario)**_

**Por Freya Uchiha**

**2.-Recuerda que los slytherin son maestros en el arte del engaño  
><strong>

-¿Así que ellos no vendrán?-preguntó Blaise mientras dejaba la comida que había preparado en la mesa y Harry se sintió mal por él, porque sin dudas había pensado bastante en que podía darles de cenar a sus amigos para aligerar el ambiente. Su casa estaba limpia y ordenada, nada podría faltar ahí, se dijo Harry. Nada excepto los invitados a la cena y se sintió culpable porque sabía que la razón por la que no habían ido era por él.

Blaise suspiró y miró la comida.

-¿Qué haré con todo esto?-suspiró.

Ese era el tipo de momento donde Harry se acercaba y lo abrazaba para darle todo su apoyo, pero en ese instante la sola idea le incomodó y cuando el timbre sonó se sintió aliviado y caminó hacia la puerta agradecido por la interrupción.

Lo último que Harry había esperado era que Draco Malfoy, en sus atractivos 24 años, y sus mejores galas, estuviera parado ahí.

Tenía en su mano una botella de vino en la mano y les hablaba un poco lejos de ahí a Parkinson y Nott a su lado. Harry supuso que se habían alejado mientras esperaban a que les abrieran. Se notaba que los estaba regañando, porque estaba de espaldas a él y movía la otra mano, la que no tenía la botella de vidrio, sin parar. Cuando se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto los dos slytherin frente al rubio voltearon. La primera lo vió con desprecio y el segundo sin emociones. Harry tragó saliva y miró al rubio cara a cara después de tanto tiempo cuando volteó.

_¿Por qué estaban ahí? Malfoy dijo..._

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí-se quejó Pansy y lo miró con odio. Harry se sintió como el día que le había dicho a Malfoy que no podía corresponderle, pero esta era una acusación distinta que Harry no supo identificar.

-A mí también me gustaría saber por qué venimos después de todo-señaló Nott como si Harry no existiera y la puerta se hubiera abierto sola. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Estamos aquí porque no hemos visto a Blaise durante mucho tiempo y él se ha tomado la molestia de preparar una cena para nosotros. Porque es nuestro amigo y quiere presentarnos a su pareja. Porque le prometimos venir y vamos a cumplir, sin importar que ese de ahí-dijo señalando a Harry- sea la persona que menos esperabamos felicitar. Así que van a sonreir de la mejor manera posible y abrazar a Potter si es necesario, así sea la primera y última vez que lo hagan ¿Entendido?

-Por mi que me presente un hipogrifo-dijo la de ojos verdes y entonces Draco alzó la ceja con una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Harry quién es?-se escuchó la voz de Blaise a lo lejos y Harry los miró sin saber que hacer.

-Por Merlín, no puedo creer que sea cierto. -dijo Theo y caminó hacia la puerta.-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-dijo fríamente y Harry se hizo a un lado.

Cuando su italiano novio llegó a la puerta y vió a su amigo parado frente a él su sonrisa se expandió.

-¡Theo! Creí que no iban a venir, pero me alegra que tu si hayas podido llegar-dijo agradecido.

-Draco y Pansy están aquí-le dijo Theo suavemente.

-Soportalo Pansy-oyó el susurro de Draco y entonces cuando los pasos se acercaron su mirada se volvió dulce.

-¡Draco!- La felicidad de Blaise era tan obvia que incluso Pansy pareció arrepentirse de haber pensado no ir. El moreno caminó hacia el rubio y éste rio divertido.- Te extrañé- dijo riendo y el rubio lo abrazó de regreso

- Yo también.

Cuando se separaron el de ojos azules sonrió a Parkinson y la abrazó dandole vueltas. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras Zabini la giraba por el aire divertido.-Oh, Merlín Pansy. Estás hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Harry me dijo que llamaron para decir que no vendrían.-Continuó el italiano confundido- Qué no habían podido salir de Francia por el mal clima ¿qué pasó? La última vez me dijiste que amabas el clima de Francia.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada rápida a Potter. Francia era incluso más cálida que Inglaterra en estos días y su clima estaba infinitamente mejor. ¿Es que no se le ocurrió una cosa más creíble? ¿Y cómo su amigo le había creído? Estaba jodido.

-¿Draco?

-Mmm si. Verás.-Piensa rápido, se dijo, movió su cabello con la mano que estaba herida y pudo ver la pequeña venda bajo el guante que comenzaba en su mano y terminaba en su brazo. Theo la había sanado pero tardaría tres días en quitarle el vendaje. Y se le ocurrió la idea- De acuerdo- dijo suspirando y Harry entrecerró los ojos sin saber que iba a decir el rubio y si confesaría la verdad- Me has descubierto. Me han lanzado fuego en un brazo y tuve que ir a un hospital, acabo de salir, así que...

Oh, no. Le diría la verdad.

-¿Cómo rayos dejaste que te lanzaran fuego Draco?

-Oh, verás-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que era totalmente sincera, incluso para Harry que sabía que el principe de slytherin deseaba estar en cualquier lugar excepto ahí-Pansy y yo habiamos ido a visitar a nuestro amigo dragón en una reserva de Francia y nos encontramos con que ya tenía pareja.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos.

-Ajá y ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Ya estoy llegando al punto-dijo rodando los ojos y Harry observó a Draco con un poco de sorpresa al darse cuenta que en el fondo había extrañado observar cada detalle de los movimientos de Draco. Este Draco era diferente, estaba en su hábitat, sonreía, decía sarcasmos. Nunca lo había visto así y le parecía interesante. Joder.- Como decía-siguió el rubio-Pansy al principio trato amablemente a la pareja de dicho dragón pero ignoraba que el dragón que le había quitado la atención de su dragón favorito era el dragón que más odiaba.

-Blaise hizo mueca de sospecha-¿Cómo...?

-No lo habíamos visto en mucho tiempo -aclaró el rubio- La última vez fue cuando fuimos a Francia. Yo le dije que regresaramos a casa- dijo con un tono de reproche y la morena miró a otro lado con una mueca- Pero ya sabes como es Pansy. Cuando descubrió la verdad no le gustó el dragón que nuestro queridisimo amigo había escogido.

Theo soltó una risita y Blaise sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo.

-Así que Pansy insultó a dicho dragón y yo le dije que se detuviera. Es decir el otro dragón no estaba siquiera diciendole nada inteligente- dijo con burla y Harry se mordió un labio-Pero ella no se detuvo hasta que una bola de fuego fue dirigida a mi brazo.

Blaise miró a Pansy totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo fue que no se te ocurrió que eso podía pasar?

Pansy resopló.

-No quería que mi bola de fuego la recibiera Draco-se quejó-Quería que la recibiera Po...

-Poscetti-dijo Draco rápidamente

-¿Quién?

-Ese estupido dragón-dijo de mal humor la morena.

-Espera,¿Fue tu bola de fuego? ¿Esa imitación del fuego maldito?

-Imaginate lo mucho que quería que muriera- Po..cceti-se burló Theo

Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

-Creeme si no fuera por mi Pocetti sería pareja asada a fuego maldito. En fin. Así que no creímos venir y no queríamos preocuparte. Acabamos de hablar con Theo y lo sacamos de San Mungo a la fuerza. Y por ello estamos los tres aquí.

Mentira, se dijo Harry. Pero parecía tan creíble en la cara de Draco. Si Harry no supiera la verdad, sin duda le había creído.

-Ya veo.- dijo el italiano y miró a la puerta donde Harry estaba apoyado-Supongo que ya han reconocido a mi novio, Harry Potter-dijo un poco incómodo.

-Hola-saludó el aludido aunque por dentro podía sentir que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera solo haría que los slytherin que rodeaban al rubio y su novio le quisieran asesinar.

El silencio que siguió a la presentación fue corto ya que Draco sonrió.

-Si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Felicidades, Blaise, te sacaste el premio mayor, mira que tener a Potter. Resulta cierto que nos presentarías a tu poderoso y flamante novio.-dijo finalmente guiñandole el ojo.

Harry se sintió un poco dolido por dentro pero sonrió con una mueca. Malfoy le había llamado el premio mayor, y seguramente lo era. Rico, héroe, auror...

_¿Eso pensaba cuando se le confesó la primera vez?_

-Gracias- contestó el otro con una sonrisa- Estaba preocupado por como lo tomarían.

-Todo se trata de que seas feliz Blaise-dijo Theo finalmente.- Somos tus mejores amigos después de todo.

Pansy asintió sonriendo pero debido a que había cruzado los brazos en su espalda, Harry supo que la idea no le gustaba para nada cuando cerró los puños con fuerza.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió apaciblemente. Harry fue tratado como uno de ellos. Theodore platicó como había sido ascendido a jefe de la cuarta planta de San Mungo, Daños provocados por hechizos, por fin. Les contó anécdotas chistosas sobre los pacientes y cotilleos sobre los empleados de San Mungo, como cuando encontraron a Katie Bell besandose con su jefe. Pansy les contó que había abierto una sucursal de ropa en Inglaterra y se quedaría aquí mientras su amiga pudiera manejar por si sola la sucursal de Francia. Draco admitió que Pansy era quien le vendía toda su ropa y les contó de su traslado a San Mungo.<p>

-¿Eres medimago Malfoy?-dijo sorprendido Harry.

-Draco es uno de los mejores medimagos de Francia, Harry-dijo orgullosamente Blaise.-Se especializa en criaturas mágicas.

-Increíble-susurró.

Draco sonrió amablemente y Harry se sintió de cierta forma feliz, porque al menos, de los tres visitantes, parecía que Malfoy estaba haciendo esto por Blaise y se estaba esforzando por ser sinceramente amable.

Cuando la cena terminó y Blaise se retiró para ir llevar los platos junto con Malfoy, fue cuando todo el teatro cayó. Los dos slytherin frente a él dejaron de sonreírle y recuperaron su tono frío.

-Escuchame bien. Potter-le dijo la pelinegra-Blaise no sabe nada acerca de la confesión de Draco hacia a tí y planeamos que siga así. Decirle sería hacerlo sentirse culpable y no es que no queramos que no te deje. Por mí, en este momento te desaparecería del mapa y nadie podría encontrarte-Él frunció el ceño y tomó su varita en su bolsillo fuertemente- Es que Draco no nos perdonaría que Blaise sufriera. Así que vas a cerrar tu boca sobre el asunto y dejar de mirar a Draco con interés.

-Yo no..

-Porque ya lo rechazaste una vez- continuó Theo- Y él nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Blaise. -La pelinegra asintió- Y la amabilidad de Draco, solo es una fachada. No creas que intenta ser tu amigo ni que te tiene aprecio. No eres nada. Nunca lo has sido. Nunca lo serás.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente entre la ofensa y la ira.

-Ustedes...

-Y entonces le pedí que nos casaramos-dijo Draco riendo ligeramente y regresando con tres copas de helado en la mano. La llegada de los dos slytherin calmó la ira de Harry, pues eran los únicos dos del grupo que le agradaban y fingió que no pasaba nada. Aunque por dentro se moría por cruciarlos.

-¿Y aceptó casarse contigo?-escuchó.

-Si. De hecho queríamos que lo supieras y por eso aceptamos la invitación.

Harry lo miró impactado.

_¿Había dicho casarse?_

-Me alegra mucho por tí Draco-rió Blaise- Tú eres el que me ha dado una gran sorpresa cuando se suponía que yo quería dartela. ¿Y cuando la voy a conocer?

-Ya la conoces-dijo el principe de slytherin- Es Astoria.

-¿Astoria?¿La hermanita de Daphne?

Theo sonrió.

-¿No te lo esperabas cierto?

Blaise sonrió traviesamente

-Joder, claro que no. Draco, el chico inconquistable, casandose con Astri.

Draco rodó los ojos poniendo una copa frente a Pansy y Theo.

-No soy inconquistable. Me he enamorado antes.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Adrian y yo salimos durante un tiempo y Pansy y yo lo intentamos.

-Eramos una gran pareja-suspiró la morena con una sonrisa.

Theo asintió.

-Ricos, sangrepuras, elegantes... Distinguidos habitantes de la comunidad de Francia. Eramos perfectos.

-¿Y que pasó?-preguntó Blaise.

-Pansy me engañó- rió Draco.

-¿Qué?

Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Te está tomando el pelo -le dijo- Simplemente lo dejamos-respondió.

Draco asintió.

-En fin, nos casaremos en unos 6 meses y viviremos en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?-le preguntó a Theo y él asintió. Harry guardó silencio deseando que la noche acabara pronto

-Astoria me cae bien- dijo simplemente- Y parece hacerle bien a Draco.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por la cena Blaise-dijo Pansy dandole un beso en la mejila. Cuidate Potter-se despidió dulcemente pero Harry podía ver el peligro brillando en sus ojos.<p>

Harry hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Igual.

Theo le dió la mano en despedida a ambos y Draco chocó puños con Blaise.

-Te veo luego - le dijo al italiano y entonces enfocó su mirada en los ojos verdes. Miró de reojo y vió a Blaise despidiendose nuevamente de Pansy y prometiendole pasar a su tienda. Su sonrisa desapareció y solo asintió con la cabeza

-Potter-dijo monotonamente.

_La amabilidad de Draco, solo es una fachada. No creas que intenta ser tu amigo ni que te tiene aprecio. No eres nada. Nunca lo has sido. Nunca lo serás._

Los tres se alejaron en silencio y Harry de algún modo se sintió fatal entre lo feliz que estaba Blaise de su aceptación entre sus amigos y la mirada sin emociones que Malfoy le había enviado.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos:_

_Espero que les guste y me despido._

_De todo corazón para ustedes._

_Freya Uchiha. _

* * *

><p><strong>COMO NO ENAMORARSE<strong>

_**(O hacer todo lo contrario)**_

**Por Freya Uchiha**

**3.- No lo observes, él ya no es tu enemigo de la infancia, no está planeando nada. **

**4.- No preguntes, si no quieres escuchar la respuesta.  
><strong>

_¿Las personas maduran, sabes? Y no todo gira a tu alrededor._

Lo cierto era que de los slytherin, Draco era el único que a veces se aparecía en casa de Blaise. Siempre cordial. Siempre atento, educado, considerado. Le regalaba sonrisas suaves a Harry y llevaba siempre algo, un vino, un pastel, chocolates...

_Es una costumbre no llegar con las manos vacías- había dicho Blaise_

En el ministerio Lavander y Parvati solían hablar de lo muy amable que se había vuelto, lo talentoso que era, lo apuesto que estaba. Hermione, que era medimaga, hablaba de lo impresionante que eran sus conocimientos médicos y lo eficientes que se estaban volviendo sus prácticantes. Teddy hablaba de lo muy divertido que era cuando iba a verle.

_Siempre perfecto._

Pero ese no era el rubio de verdad, se dijo Harry mientras el dichoso sujeto reía con Blaise, y él tomaba el té viéndolos a la distancia. Era una persona distinta. Demasiada perfecta para ser verdad, se convenció y de pronto fue como si se diera cuenta de que quizá nunca había conocido al rubio. Pensando en la última vez que habló con él, Harry se preguntó que opinaba el rubio al respecto de su relación con Blaise.

Que era lo que realmente opinaba.

No lo que le hacía creer a todo el mundo.

_La amabilidad de Draco, solo es una fachada._

La cara de Parkinson y Nott habían sido totalmente serias cuando se lo dijeron y ambos parecían conocer al verdadero Draco. ¿Cómo era él? ¿Era amable, tierno, sarcástico, juguetón, frío? ¿Por qué Blaise no podía ver lo que Nott, Parkinson y él veían? ¿Por qué Blaise no estaba enterado cuando sus otros dos amigos sí? Parkinson estaba ahí, pero tuvieron que decirle a Nott. Suspirando y decidiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado se levantó de la mesa a servirse otra taza de té e ignorando la mirada de un slytherin sobre él.

-¿Pasa algo Blaise?-preguntó el rubio que luchaba con una pajarita de papel. Su amigo de pronto se había quedado callado.

Blaise miró a su amigo seriamente.

-Draco

-¿Mmm?

La mirada plateada observó confundido a Blaise que no parecía querer expresar lo que pensaba. Finalmente el rubio sonrío ligeramente sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Tú realmente no estás cómodo con la idea de mí saliendo con Harry no es cierto? Estás demasiado educado y sonriente.

Draco sonrió culpable.

-Necesito acostumbrarme eso es todo.

-¿Es tan difícil aceptarlo en sus vidas no como su enemigo?

Justo cuando iba a sonreir y contestar alguna divaguez, una lechuza se paró en la ventana y Draco no tuvo que observar mucho para saber que era del ministerio. Blaise maldijo y dijo algo de buscar unos papeles y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Draco miró a su pajarita de papel y la sopló dejandola volar en la sala de estar reflexionando las palabras de Blaise y observando al moreno que regresaba con una taza nueva de té. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Draco no dejó salir una sonrisa como siempre y volvió a mirar afuera. Ese era él cuando Blaise no estaba. Se estaba empezando a sentir un completo hipócrita. ¿Por qué accedía siempre a visitar a Blaise siempre que éste se lo pedía? Ambos slytherin y Potter sabían que ninguna amistad nueva saldría de ahí, por mucho que Blaise hiciera que ambos enemigos de la infancia se mantuvieran en esa casa. Podría ser tan simple, se dijo. Decirle la verdad a Blaise y acabar con toda esa finta. Decirle la razón por la que su amiga no tragaba su noviazgo, por la que Theo no quería que pisara el lugar...

Podría hacerlo, y Draco volvería a esa vida en la que ni Voldemort ni Potter existian. Con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla, Draco pensó que era la mejor solución, pero hacerlo podría romper la pequeña burbuja de Blaise en la que se aferraba a vivir.

Draco sabía lo que era vivir en tu burbuja y negarte a creer que tu corazón estaba roto. Lo estuvo una vez, por él chico que tomaba el té frente a él y los observaba en silencio. El chico que lo había rechazado pero ahora salía con su mejor amigo.

Había sido tan inocente de parte de Draco creer que Potter le aceptaría.

Había sido tan iluso. Tan poco slytherin. Era obvio que entre Weasley y él, ella era mejor. Le podría dar una mejor vida, era una heroína, no tuvo ninguna marca en el brazo que la manchara. Tal como Blaise.

Blaise, él único de ellos que no estaba manchado.

Quizá por eso, aunque realmente quería a Blaise con el alma, Draco simplemente no podía confiar en él totalmente. Porque Draco no quería que Blaise supiese todo lo que los otros 3 hicieron, a quienes mataron, a quienes hirieron. Porque Blaise no podía saber con certeza las pesadillas que podían acosarlos a ellos, lo que era alzar tu varita y recordar las veces que fue tu única arma para sobrevivir, para matar...

Apretando los puños y sus labios, Draco sintió asfixiarse. Tenía que salir de esa barrera que lo unía al pasado.

La pequeña barrera que fue lo único puro en su vida durante mucho tiempo e irónicamente ahora sentía que lo lastimaba.

Porque Draco envidiaba a Blaise.

_Lo envidiaba porque sus padres no lo obligaron a ser marcado._

_Lo envidiaba por que él no fue juzgado._

_Porque a él se le permitía olvidar la guerra._

_Porque el héroe del mundo mágico había logrado ver algo bueno en él._

_Porque él si había sido aceptado._

Draco, Pansy y Theo en cambio fueron arrastrados como ganado y tirados ante su señor para ser marcados. Obligados a cometer atrocidades que nunca superarían. Habían sido juzgados por el mundo mágico y huido para sobrevivir a Inglaterra. Habían perdido a sus padres, sus fortunas y solamente porque la Mansión Malfoy casi mataba a cualquiera que quisiera entrar en ella, Draco aún la tenía, pese a que nunca la pisaba por las pesadillas que le producían. Una casa maldita.

Se habían hecho un lugar en el mundo aplacando sus instintos, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Con sonrisas y palabras falsas.

_Engañalos para que te crean. Puedes tener lo que quieras, Draco, si mueves bien tus hilos, se dijo._

Sonrisas y palabras falsas. Esa es era la estrategia. Ellos ya no tenían derecho a quejarse, a menospreciar gente si querían triunfar. En algún momento de su vida, Draco se había perdido y estaba seguro que sus otros amigos también. ¿Quienes eran realmente?

Cuando estaba lejos de Pansy, Theo o de incluso Astoria, Draco simplemente se sentía un cascarón vacío. Le tenía aprecio a algunas personas fuera de ellos, ¿pero realmente ellos podían saber cuando el rubio fingía y cuando no? ¿Draco podía asegurar él mismo cuando lo hacía totalmente? Era enfermante. Engatusar a todos aquellos que una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en que rodaran sus cabezas y sonreírles sin poder olvidar en el fondo aquel día frente a ellos y los miembros del Consejo dictando sus sentencias. Halagar sus logros sabiendo que los propios habían costado el doble. Ser educado con aquellos que te decían malas palabras.

¿Cuales fueron las palabras de la novia de Potter?, se preguntó parándose y caminando hacia la ventana para poder ver mejor la ciudad. Que debían morir, recordó. ¿Y dónde estaba Blaise mientras todo sucedía?-pensó aunque sabía que siendo menor de edad simplemente no hubiera podido salir de Italia y llegar al ministerio así de rápido. Aunque los juicios duraran meses y él no se apareciera hasta que todo acabó.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Potter, pensó recordando en la vez que le preguntó al moreno si creía que Potter podría aceptar a alguien como ellos y éste le dijo que el moreno no valía la pena. Potter, que Draco sabía que podía saber cuando mentía. ¿Por qué el si y no Blaise que había sido su mejor amigo y había compartido 7 años de su vida en el mismo cuarto, en la misma casa? Lo cierto era que Draco no sabía como sentirse al respecto a Potter. No era que estuviese perdidamente enamorado o el chico no fuera un buen prospecto para novio de Blaise. Hacian una buena pareja y eso. Estar junto al héroe incluso era una gran ventaja para el italiano y Draco estaba feliz por él, de que encontrara a alguien a quien amar y que le amaran. Aunque fuese precisamente Potter. Él estaba consciente que estuvo enamorado, pero ahora tenía a Astoria. Quizá no era amor pero podría serlo cuando ella le diera a su heredero. Era el hecho de que no podía engañar a Potter lo que lo desequilibraba. Incluso si se esforzaba podía mentirle a Astoria, ¿Por qué ese estúpido cuatrojos mantenía su mirada en él haciendole saber que mentía?

¿Por qué era tan leíble ante Potter?

Se acercó a la lechuza y le acarició la cabeza.

No.

No era difícil aceptarlo en su vida. Era solo que no lo quería en ella con la misma intensidad con la que un día lo quiso.

Así de simple.

Porque Potter siempre había sido su punto débil, si él estaba junto a Potter toda la mentira que había creado en años podía destruirse.

_Sonrisas y palabras falsas._

Theo tenía razón. Necesitaban alejarse. Especialmente él.

Sus ojos se enfríaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Porque Draco lo sabía.

_En el fondo él sabía que era como su padre_

Un sangrepura orgulloso de su sangre. Poderoso. Imparable.

No era como fingía ser, amable con todos, educado, alentador. Era frío, calmo, astuto. Sus sonrisas reales eran solo para sus seres cercanos. Odiaba y amaba con su alma. Con él no habían puntos medios.

Sintiendo el rencor nacer en su alma, Draco odió a Potter.

Porque cuando deseó a Potter éste lo rechazó constantemente y ahora su mirada no dejaba de seguirlo. Juzgandole, analizandolo, siguiéndolo en todos los lados posibles. Porque si él no estuviera él podría engañar a Blaise, engañarse a si mismo al decirse que no envidiaba a Blaise, porque aún apreciaba a su mejor amigo.

Porque Draco no podría destruirle, porque eso haría sufrir a Blaise, pero tampoco podía alejarse porque ocasionaba lo mismo.

No, se dijo. No vuelvas al pasado, camina hacia el futuro. Volviste por Medea, recuerdalo, se dijo. Conviertete en el mejor medimago, haz que todos te amen y trabajen en su recuperación y cuando ella esté bien y ya no te sirvan, despachalos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy?-escuchó la voz del moreno.

Su mirada se enfocó en el moreno de ojos verdes y se sintió por un momento en aquel instante en que le partió la nariz en el tren porque había metido a su padre en Azkaban, acelerando su ceremonia de iniciación y con ello su pesadilla.

_Todo era culpa de Potter. Por sacar siempre lo mejor o lo peor de él._

* * *

><p>Harry siguió meditando acerca del rubio. Al principio no le molestaba que todo el mundo tenía algo que le gustaba de el antiguo principe de slytherin, pero cuando se dió cuenta que empezaba a hacerlo empezó a seguir con la mirada aún más al rubio, sabiendo que éste sabía que lo observaban y sin saber lo mucho que lo molestaba aún si no lo dijera.<p>

Siempre recibiendo sonrisas falsas si habían otros o miradas vacías si estaban solos.

El sonido de la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a su moreno novio abrir la ventana y recibir una lechuza con un pequeño simbolo del ministerio en su cuello. Cuando Blaise leyó el mensaje, y corrió a su recámara, su mirada se enfocó al rubio que miraba volar una pajarita de papel frente a él. Éste lo miró y esa mirada vacía que tanto odiaba se posó sobre él pero fue retirada rápidamente. Sintiendo esa molestia que siempre aparecía en su pecho cada vez que el rubio hacía lo mismo, Harry no pudo dejar de observarlo. Malfoy parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Harry recordaba esa mirada. Una mirada igual que en quinto año.

Tan lejana.

Se recordó a sí mismo tras la pared observando al rubio con el pretexto de que tramaba algo que más tarde Harry sabría era la entrada de los mortífagos. En ese entonces él estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que se dijo que, si hubiera observado bien, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que Draco sufría y se hubieran evitado dar y recibir, respectivamente, el sectusempra.

Cuando la mirada se volvió triste y distante se preocupó. Entonces la mirada del rubio se posó en una foto de él y Blaise, y luego de instantes apretó los puños.

Como regañandose a sí mismo, el principe de las serpientes se paró y caminó a la ventana. Harry lo vió posar la mano en el cristal, preguntándose que pasaba por su mente mientras con una pequeña caricia el rubio pasaba los dedos en la cabeza de la lechuza.

_¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?_

_¿Qué era lo que realmente el rubio sentía?_

_¿Qué recordaba cuando su mirada se ponía así?_

_Harry se moría por saberlo._

Sus ojos se enfríaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían y entonces Harry pudo ver que éste era el Draco Malfoy real que había esperado por semanas. Era una emoción real. Y fuera de todo lo pensado, Harry se sintió aún más atraído que cuando lo vió por primera vez frente a su puerta o platicando con Nott y Parkinson.

Era un deleite observar al rubio.

Cuando su ceño se frunció en un gesto propio de los Malfoy, Harry se encontró a si mismo caminando hacia él y notando como sus propias uñas lo estaban lastimando, le tomó la mano para evitar aún más daño.

-¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy?-le preguntó.

La mirada plateada se enfocó entonces en los ojos verdes y Harry se sintió por un momento en aquella época en la que el rubio lo detestaba. Tan distinta a la mirada que le dió cuando se confesó. Maldita sea, Harry no debería pensar en el rubio o los cambios en sus miradas, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Malfoy separó su mano de él bruscamente y lo empujó lejos de él.<p>

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?-siseó sin darse cuenta que en ese momento su amigo bajaba las escalera.

-Te estabas haciendo daño-aclaró Harry y Blaise pasó su mirada a Draco. Se veía furioso y parecía distinto. Algo había pasado mientras se había marchado arriba. Observó a Harry y vió que estaba bien y no tenía su varita en la mano. No se estaban peleando.

Él había dicho que Draco se estaba lastimando a sí mismo.

El rubio sonrió de lado sarcasticamente y miró su mano que tenía un poco de sangre.

-Y a ti que te importa-le reprochó-¡Acaso San Potter no tiene nada más que hacer que prestarme atención todo su maldito tiempo!

Era como regresar a cuarto grado. El moreno frunció el ceño y enrojeció sacando su varita. Draco hizo lo mismo y Blaise iba a intervenir cuando notó que ambos se miraban. Ambos sabían algo del otro y estaban esperando que el otro lanzara el primer ataque. Con su corazón ansioso pensó que quizá ahora podría saber porque Draco, Theo y Pansy no tragaban a Harry.

-Así que no me equivoque después de todo. Sigues siendo un bastardo.-dijo el de lentes y Blaise frunció el ceño.

Draco rió y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Blaise reconoció esa sonrisa como una que Draco no había usado en mucho tiempo. En el fondo algo lo estaba superando más alla de lo doloroso que Draco podría soportar.

-¿Es que te sorprende?-preguntó el héroe del mundo mágico.

Pero la risa de Draco incrementó.

-Oh, ¿Soy un bastardo? -cuestionó-¿Quieres decirme que carajos hice esta vez? Ni siquiera te dirigí la palabra. Fuiste tú el que se acercó.

-Te dije que ...

-Me estaba lastimando, si. ¿Y a ti que?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Bueno quizá la proxima vez debería dejar que te sangre la mano hasta que pierdas las uñas.

-Deberías hacerlo-aclaró el rubio y empezó a caminar a la salida hasta que Harry lo tomó del brazo.-Dejame ir Potter-ordenó el rubio.

-No. No hasta que me digas que carajos te pasa.

-¿Acaso eres mi madre para que te diga que me pasa? Pierdete.

Pero el moreno no cedió y Blaise se preguntó en que momento ellos se habían ganado tanta confianza para tocarse entre sí. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban enfurecidos y Blaise pensó para sí mismo que Harry nunca le había mostrado esa mirada a él ni había evitado que se marchara cuando se peleaban. Tragando saliva supo que lo que iba a descubrir no le gustaría, pero ninguno de los dos de ahí le diría por si mismo.

-No. Me vas a decir porque me sonríes cuando está Blaise y cuando él no está me tratas como si no existiese.

-Estás loco. Repito. PIERDETE.

Viendo los ojos plateado tan cerca de él, Harry no pudo evitar distraerse y pagar su error, doblandose de dolor ante el golpe de Draco. Él se separó y recogió su cartera de la mesa, que estaba dejando pero Harry bloqueó la puerta.

Draco intentó abrirla pero no pudo y Blaise se dió cuenta que los dos se habían olvidado de él.

-Maldita sea, Potter. Abrela.

-No hasta que me respondas.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-preguntó Draco-Por que te odio. Así de simple.

Blaise sostuvo fuertemente el barandal de las escaleras.

-Nunca-continuó Draco-Nunca aceptaré que seas pareja de Blaise. No me agradas.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes-reclamó Harry-No parecía importarte el primer día que llegaste- y Draco enrojeció-Incluso dijiste que estaba bien

-Claro que me importa. Me importa en este maldito instante porque no me dejas salir de aquí.

-Esa no es la razón-insistió

-¿Por qué carajos te importa mi maldita razón? ¡Dejame ir!

-Quiero saber.

-¡No te importa!

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bombarda-lanzó Draco hacia la puerta y supo que el rubio trataba de huir de ahí

_¿Por qué? se preguntó Blaise._

-No le harás nada- dijo serio Harry- Ahora responde.

Ante la falta de éxito de su hechizo Draco gruñó y Blaise solo pudo pensar que no había visto a Draco así en años, parecía gato enjaulado. Él no lo había visto. Era probable que Theo y Pansy si.

Y fue cuando la verdad cayó en él.

_Tenía que ver con el pasado de Draco._

_ Harry le ocasionaba sufrimiento_

Pansy y Theo ni lo intentaban. Draco sí, y Blaise le estaba forzando a aceptarlo rápidamente pese a que era el único que tenía al menos la intención de hacerlo.

Lo estaba lastimando.

_¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta y Harry sí?_

Lastimando a su mejor amigo con la intención de conservar a ambos. Aun cuando Blaise sabía que era imposible desde que se enteró, porque espió en los sueños de Harry, que Draco se le confesó una vez y éste lo había rechazado.

Y cuando Draco le había dicho que se casaría con Astoria, Blaise ilusamente creyó que todo estaría bien. Cuando el rubio lo felicitó por su pareja, él se sintió feliz.

Pero en realidad Draco estaba tratando de mantenerlo contento.

Como siempre.

_¿Es tan difícil aceptarlo en sus vidas no como su enemigo?, le había preguntado a Draco._

No. No hubiera sido difícil si Draco lo hubiera superado realmente. Ni Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de las emociones, demasiado bien escondidas de Draco, si no observara los movimientos de Draco fijamente.

_Por eso Pansy no quería a Harry como novio de Blaise._

Porque ella sabía que en el fondo a Draco aún quería a Harry.

_Por eso Theo no aprobaba su relación._

Porque Theo sabía que Harry tenía una obsesión con Draco.

En realidad ambos se gustaban, se dijo. Él que estaba sobrando era él.

Apretando la mandíbula miró fijamente a su amigo.

_¿Debería sentirse contento de que estuviera sufriendo?_

-Dime por qué-repitió a Draco el moreno.

-Basta-dijo Draco tratando de huir nuevamente.-Maldita sea alejate de mí y ve a Blaise.

_Era tan irónico que aún cuando lo deseaba con el alma, porque Blaise podía verlo, aún así tratara de alejarse._

Harry lo tomó de los brazos.

-Me estoy cansando Malfoy- le gritó- Maldita sea dime.

Draco se separó y le dió un puñetazo que lo tiró al sofá.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-preguntó tomandolo del cuello de la camisa- Por qué quiero mentirme a mí mismo y tú no dejas que lo haga. Siempre con tu mirada sobre mí. Siempre pendiente de mis movimientos. Con tu mirada gritándome que sabes que miento. Que los engaño. Que me engaño.-gritó Draco.-Maldita sea, dejame fingir que soy una buena persona, que me importan todas las malditas personas que viven aquí, ¡que no envidio a Blaise! -gritó.-¡Que no estoy celoso!

Todo se quedó en silencio porque Draco lo tomó de la parte detrás de la cabeza y lo besó.

Blaise cerró los ojos al notar que Harry también lo hacía y notó como el cuerpo de Harry cedía de inmediato ante Draco que lo besaba con fuerza clavandolo en el sofá.

Se habían olvidado de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry sintió a Draco sobre él fue como si la electricidad lo recorriera. Podía sentir el deseo de ambos, la frustración y era intoxicante. Su cuerpo inmediatamente cedió al contacto con Draco y su magia se alborotó en los alrededores calentando lo que tocaba. Sintió el hechizo de la puerta desbloquearse para que toda su magia se acercara al rubio. Y la de el slytherin responderle. Dió un gemido cuando ambas se tocaron. Eso había sido delicioso-pensó.<p>

Fue entonces que Draco se separó y lo miró entre espantado y asombrado.

-No puedo. No puedo hacerle esto a Blaise-dijo.-Es mi amigo y yo...- Se levantó corriendo intentando abrir la puerta y lograndolo.

Harry se dió cuenta del peso de sus palabras también.

Blaise.

Miró a las escaleras sabiendo que olvidó la presencia en casa de su novio y descubrió los ojos azules mirarlo también.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-preguntó.

Harry lo miró culpable.

-Me gusta Draco Malfoy-dijo tragando saliva- Tú mejor amigo.


End file.
